From the View of a Butterfly
by Ariana Malfoy- Lestrange
Summary: The end of Order of the Phoenix: from Cho's point of view. Starting from Harry and her's fight about Marietta, and the Quidditch Match, scene between her and Michael Corner, and the very last train scene.
1. The Chrysalis

Author's Notes: Okay, this is for the people who begged me for another H/C love story. Well, this is a little different...I'm rewriting the end of Order of the Phoenix, in Cho's view. So it's not a love story, but it could be. :D

Anyways, in the beginning, I used the dialog from Chapter 28, but I added some of Cho's thoughts, which is in italics, of course. And the whole Marietta-Hospital-Wing scene was something I really thought Marietta would do/say/feel. So after this chapter, I'm probably going to do a filler, then I'll do the Quidditch Match, the scene between Cho and Michael Corner, and lastly, the scene on the train.

So be darling, and review, won't you? Cookies and kisses to all who do!

I was looking for Harry. I needed to find him, to explain, to apologize. I saw him in the entrance hall, and I hurried up to him, and we moved into a corner to talk.  
  
"Over here." he said, and I followed. "Are you okay? Umbridge hasn't been asking you about the D.A., has she?" Harry looked really concerned, and I blushed.  
  
"Oh, no. No, it was only...Well, I just wanted to say...Harry, I _never_ dreamed she would tell..." It all came out as a rush.  
  
It was almost like a switch inside Harry has gone off, and it was like he went from concerned to incredibly moody in a blink of a eye.  
  
"Yeah, well..." he avoided looking at me, but I could tell he was irritated.  
  
I cleared my throat, feeling as if I should justify Marietta's actions. " She's a lovely person really. She just made a mistake-"  
  
_A huge mistake, I added silently to myself. But there was no way I'd say that in front of Harry. Friends were supposed to stick together, and as much I didn't want to, I knew I had to stick up for her._  
  
He looked at me as if I had gone completely insane. "_A lovely person who made a mistake?_ She sold us all out, including you!"  
  
I was a little a taken back at the anger in Harry's voice. "Well, we all got away, didn't we? You know, her mum works for the Ministry, it's really difficult for her-"  
  
He cut me off. "Ron's dad works for the Ministry too!" he said furiously.  
  
_Yes, but you never let me finish my sentence, I screamed silently. If you had, I would have told you that while Ronald Weasley's father works for the Ministry, at least his dad doesn't try to poison his son's mind! You don't even know how hard it is for Marietta to get any attention from her mom; whatever she does is never good enough for her!  
_  
Harry was still talking. "And in case you haven't noticed, he hasn't gotten 'sneak' written across his face-"  
  
It was my turn to cut him off. "That was a really horrible trick of Hermione Granger's. She should have told us she'd jinxed the list-"  
  
"I think it was a brilliant idea." he said, and I was surprised, and annoyed at how cold his tone of voice. And I was really tired of him cutting me off all the time.  
  
_It was true though- Hermione Granger should've told us, not just to be nice, but as a sensible precaution, so that everybody would be sure not to tell, and I wouldn't be stuck fighting with Harry._

"Oh, I forgot- of course, if it was darling _Hermione's_ idea-" I said it sarcastically, but it came out much more nasty then I intended it to be.  
  
"Don't start crying again!" Harry said warningly.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at this comment. Where did _that_ come from?  
  
"I wasn't going to!" I shouted.  
  
He glared at me. "Yeah...well...good. I've got enough to cope with at the moment."  
  
I raised my eyebrows.  
  
_Excuse me? Somebody's being really rude today.  
  
_"Go and cope with it then!" I said, as icily as possible, turning, and walking towards the Ravenclaw dormitories.  
  
_What was his problem? Where did he get off, having the nerve to tell me to not cry? I'll cry whenever the bloody hell I want to.  
_  
The anger burned in me, rankling my soul, and I couldn't concentrate on my Arithmancy homework. Giving up after my seventh failed attempt, I decided to go visit Marietta in the Hospital Wing, making a mental note to not mention Harry.  
  
I know Marietta has faults; I'm not stupid. The problem with her is that she is nice, usually, but she will do anything, and I mean, anything to get her mother's attention, good or bad. I pity her- all her mother cares about is work. And yes, I was extremely annoyed with her telling on the D.A.; more annoyed then I let on. However, I have a philosophy that anything I need to tell my friends, I tell it to their faces, and to nobody else.  
  
So, conjuring a bunch of fresh looking daisies, I walked up to the Hospital Wing. Opening the door quietly, I stuck my head in, and looked around.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was organizing a shelf of funny-colored potions, and look up when the door opened.  
  
"Hello, Miss Chang. What do you need?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if I could visit Marietta?" I gestured the daisies in my hand.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded, and pointed to a curtained bed in the corner. "She's over there, the bed with the curtains drawn."  
  
"Thanks." I walked over to the bed, and said, "Marietta? It's Cho."

The curtains opened an inch. "Is anyone else here?" Marietta whispered. The word 'sneak' was still very apparant across her face.  
  
"Just Madam Pomfrey."  
  
The curtain was drawn all the way back, and Marietta nodded towards the chair against the wall. "Sit." I obeyed, and handed her the daisies.  
  
"Those are for you." I told her. She smiled weakly at me. "Thanks."  
  
I took a deep breath. "Marietta, we need to talk."  
  
She appeared to be very interested in picking at her blanket, but she gave the tiniest nod.  
  
"Why? Why'd you do it, Marietta?"  
  
Taking a shaky breath, she stared at the ceiling. "I-I ...don't know."  
  
"Yes, yes you do. You're just not saying. Why, was it really your mum? Did you do it just because you don't like him?" I hadn't expected my voice to become so angry, but angry it had become.  
  
She glared at me. "You _know_ I didn't want to go to the meetings."  
  
I sighed. "Yes, but Marietta, look who dragged _me_ to the annual Ministry Ball two years ago? What was you reason, again? Oh yeah, Cho, you _have _to come, I can't go alone..." I mimicked Marietta's whiney tone at the time.  
  
Marietta was silent.  
  
"And I agreed, and I went, to that stupid Ball for you. And then, this year, I ask you to go to a meeting, and you agreed. I never asked you to join."  
  
"But somebody had to watch out for you! Somebody had to make sure you and Potter didn't get too close-" she blurted out, then stopped in horror.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What? Marietta, what are you talking about- " Realization suddenly struck me. "You like him. Oh Merlin, Marietta, you _liked_ him?"  
  
"No, not anymore. That was a really long time ago. I just...I knew he'd be bad news, Cho. I knew you didn't need another boyfriend, not so soon after Cedric. He'd just end up breaking your heart all over again." She said earnestly.  
  
"Well, thanks for the adivce, but why didn't you let me make that decision on my own, Marietta?" I snapped. "Don't you think I'm capable of it?"  
  
"Of course, but..." she sighed, "Okay, I was wrong, okay? I should've just left it alone."  
  
"Yeah, you should've!"

Her eyes flashed. "Well, I'm sorry, Little Miss Perfect, but do you have _any_ idea how bloody hard it is to be best friends with someone like you?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean you're perfect. Literally. Look, you've got great grades, the only female Seeker in Hogwarts, boys falling all over you, you're pretty, you've dated Cedric Diggory, and now Harry Potter? You're family supports you no matter what, you're popular, you're well off. And you can do nothing wrong in anybody's eyes. And you have no idea how much I'd give to be you." There were furious, and bitter tears in her eyes now.

I stared at her in disbelief. This was _not _happening.  
  
"You think being me is all that great, Marietta? Do you honestly think that having somebody you really cared about, maybe even loved, get murdered in a horrible way, by the most evil wizard in the world? You think that being pitied by people, who don't even know you, is fun? Do you think that since you're flying so badly, because you're emotionally vulnerable, and you might get kicked off the team is so amazing? You think that having people like you just for the way you look is great? Or that is easy being the absolutely perfect daughter your parents want you to be? You think being gossiped about is fun? And lastly, do you think that getting into a fight with your boyfriend because of sticking up for you best friend is great too? Because if you do, you can have it all. All of it, because I don't want it. And it's about time you realized, Marietta, that I didn't ask for all this to happen. I didn't ask to be me."  
  
I stood up, feeling oddly calm, and walked to the door, thinking it was absolutely ridiculous that I had gotten into two fights in less than an hour and a half.  
  
And at the same time, I felt relieved too.

Author's Notes: Sorry if that wasn't too good. ;) I'm really looking foward to the Cho-Michael scene, because I have an interesting interpretation of it. Anyways, the button's down at the bottom...clicky, and review! :)


	2. The Metamorphosis

Author's Notes: So I was purging my laptop, and I found this…brushed it off a bit, added some things, and voila! The second chapter has arrived!

For my oh-so lovely reviewers of the last chapter…sorry if this has taken…what, two years to update?

Karri-Granger: I'm very glad you enjoyed this- no, unfortunately I will probably not continue with Legally Brunette…I just don't have it in me to. : ( I'm sorry. But thanks for reviewing!

FSL: Thank you! And yes, I have written more…and will desperately attempt to finish this story.

LogicalRaven: Don't I know what you mean…boys can be such jerks sometimes.

Xoni Newcomer: It's actually the fifth book, but I'm sure that was just a typo. ; ) I do too.

Auds: You're not going to read this…but thanks anyways, you hopeless creature.

ZanyMuggle: Your review was definitely of one of the best I ever got…thanks for all the very kind things you said…I hope this next chapter is okay with you…I'm a little iffy with it.

Trayus: This isn't soon at all…but I HAVE updated. : )

Kirjava Deamon: You don't have this penname anymore…but thanks for the support. I have to find your new penname, read some of your new fics.

Gwendolyn James: You make me smile. A cookie for you.

fairy-lights1: It's not much of a scene, but I like it…thanks for the review!

El Permanente: Here's the more…I'm glad you find it interesting.

Lesley: No, she doesn't. She's a lovely character, really.

Somehow, I don't think I'm going to get quite a good response with this chapter, mostly because I waited so long to upload it…but please, don't be a reader and not a reviewer…even if it's the most terrible thing you've ever read, let me know! I like reviews, they make me very happy, good or bad. To those that did review, thank you for your thoughts- I appreciate them very very much.

* * *

"Cho."

At the sound of my name, I looked up from my Ancient Runes book. " Yes, Roger?" I asked, my voice slightly weary.

He came and sat down next to me, a worried look in his eyes. " Why weren't you at dinner?"

" Didn't feel like it."

" Oh."

There was a silence.

Roger sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, like he did when he was trying to think of exactly how to put into words what he was thinking. " Listen," he began, hesitantly, " I know you've had a really tough year."

I smiled bitterly at the understatement, " Yeah."

" But…well…Cho, tomorrow's the last match of the year. The last match of _my_ year. We actually have a chance to win the Cup."

I was quiet; I could see where he was going with this. " Roger…I know, okay? I know I've been playing absolutely awful, horrible, dismal, whatever. And I'm sorry, I really am. It's not like I'm playing like this on purpose."

He pretended to look shocked. " Cho, I wasn't going to say that-"

" Oh, come off it, Roger. I know how many unofficial team meetings you've had without me discussing dropping me from the team; I know all that. I know. You don't have to pretend." I turned away from him, and looked back at my book, not wanting to deal with this situation, not _right_ now. I don't think that I could have truly dealt with it, even if I wanted to.

" Cho," he said, and his voice had taken on the Quidditch Captain tone- the one that made you feel like every word was a command, " Cho, look at me. Look at me. You're a really good Seeker, possibly the best female one Hogwarts has had in some time. It's just not your best season, understandably. Listen, you're poised for Captain next year, don't blow it with this match, Cho." He had a tone of mounting urgency.

Now, I was confused.

" What do you mean? Why is this match so more important than all the others?"

" Well, A. it's because it's the last match, our last chance- my last chance, and B. Potter's your boyfriend. You can't blow the game because of him."

" Merlin, Roger, like I would. I'm not that type of person." I stared at my knee, tracing invisible swirls on my robe, " And anyways, I'm not sure if Harry and I are even dating anymore."

Roger switched from Captain mode to big brother mode in a second. " What's wrong?" he asked gently.

I blew out a breath. " I don't know. Everything. It's just …bad." I stared determinedly at my knee, blinking a couple times because I could feel the familiar burning sensation behind my eyes.

" Have you talked to him at all lately?"

" No. We don't talk. We fight. I cry. It's redundant, pointless. I don't know who I think I'm kidding, Roger, throwing myself into another relationship right now. God, I _know_ I can't handle it, but…oh, I don't know." I let my head fall back against the couch. " I just want to get over it."

He took the book off my lap, closed it, and set it on the side table next to him. " I'll tell you what. I'm going to get you a cup of hot chocolate, or tea, or something from the kitchens, you sit here and I'll be back." Roger got up, heading to the door.

As he turned the doorknob, I said, " Hey, Roger-"

He turned around. " What?"

" Thanks."

He smiled. " Don't mention it." Then he left.

I kicked off my shoes, and swung my legs up onto the couch, grabbing a throw pillow for my head. As I rested my head on it, I stared up at the dark blue ceiling, and imagined that I was outside, under a sky full of stars. My eyelids felt heavy and they threatened to come down on me at any moment, but I fought as hard as I could to keep myself awake. I didn't want to dream.

Finally though, finally, I gave up, and surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

I woke up because the sunlight was too bright. I sat up, and blinked several times. I noticed a cup of hot chocolate- now cold, no doubt, and a plate of uneaten cookies on the side table, and also, that I had some sort of throw over me. I wondered what time it was. I stretched, then got up, throwing the blanket over the couch back.

After going down the corridor to the girls' dorms, I opened the door to my room as quietly as possible. I poked my head in, and saw from my bedside clock that it was about 7:30. The match would start in about two hours.

After showering, and getting dressed, I made my way down to breakfast. I was the first person at the table, and I just sat there alone, for the longest time, until a few students came filtering through the doors, chattering excitedly about the match.

I poked at the eggs on my plate. I wasn't hungry.

I heard someone sit down on my left.

" Hello." Luna Lovegood took a sip of her pumpkin juice, and took some toast.

"Hi Luna…I like your hat." I stared at the huge live eagle on her head.

" His name is Bertrand. I hope we win today, don't you?"

" Yeah." I pushed my eggs to the side of my plate, feeling slightly sick.

" I think we have a good chance. Their Keeper, Ronald, isn't very good, is he?"

" He could be better."

" I always thought he would make a better Knaffuler than a Keeper," she said calmly.

I stared at her blankly. " A what?"

" A Knaffuler. You know, when Quidditch first started out, there was a Knaffuler among the positions, but in 1839, in the midst of a rather large scandal involving England's Knaffuler, a vampire, and three were-children, the World Quidditch Organization voted to remove Knaffuler from the positions, being that so many of them were getting eaten by monster crabs, and all. It's all very hushed up. You know it's okay, right?" She took another sip of her pumpkin juice.

"What?"

" To blame him."

" Blame who?"

" Harry Potter."

" You're losing me here, Luna."

She looked at me, with her large gray eyes, and blinked once. Just once. " You mean you don't?"

" Don't what?"

" Blame him. You know, for Cedric Diggory's death."

" No. Why I would blame him?" I set my fork down. " It wasn't his fault. He couldn't have done anything about it. He didn't know."

" Well, _you_ know that, and _I_ know that, and maybe he knows that too, but we still blame people for things they couldn't have done anything about, don't we?"

" I guess. But it's still not okay to blame him."

" I think he blames himself."

" Do you really think so?"

She nodded, buttering her toast. " I think inside, he thinks he could have disarmed…Wormtail, was it, before he killed Cedric."

" That's absurd."

Luna shrugged. " People think pretty odd things." She bit into her toast.

"I don't think I blame him, really." I stared down into my lap. " I think I…I just wish he'd let me in a little more, you know? I'm dating him and I don't even know who he really is. It's frustrating. So …I don't know."

She shrugged again. " You don't always have to know. You don't always have to win. You can just let things go as they'll go- everything'll turn out okay in the end, you know."

" I hope so."

" Oh, they always do, don't worry." She stood up, and gave me a serene smile, gesturing to Bertrand. " I'm going to take him to the Owlery, I think he might want some of the treats."

" Okay. See you at the match then, Luna."

Luna waved, then walked of the Great Hall as more students began coming in. Roger spotted me, and sat down on my right.

" Morning." He piled his plate full of eggs, sausages, bacon, and took two pieces of toast.

" How're you feeling?" He stabbed a sausage with his fork.

" Okay, I guess. Not hungry really."

" You have to eat something."

" I'm fine."

" You'll collapse if you don't eat anything. Just have a piece of toast."

"Roger, I'm fine really-"

" Just have a piece of toast," he said again, a steely glint coming into his hazel eyes.

I took a piece, slapping on butter and strawberry jam. I ate it, then took a sip of my pumpkin juice. " There, happy?"

" Happier. Are you ready?"

" No, but I just want to get it over with, you know?"

" Not really, but sure," he laughed.

I shook my head, as I saw Harry come into the Hall, looking like he was reassuring a very worried Ron. I stood up, pushing back my chair. " I'm going to go to the pitch now."

Roger glanced at his watch. " We've got an half an hour."

" Yeah, I know. I'm just going to go early. I'll see you there."

He nodded, his mouth full.

I made my way out of the Great Hall, past the pitch, into the changing rooms. I dressed, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and sat down, for a good fifteen minutes before the rest of the team showed up.

Before I knew it, it was time to go.

" …Davies…Chang." I could hear Lee Jordan's voice boom over the microphone. I walked out, and for a moment, the old exhilaration returned, and I smiled, feeling the wind in my hair, and hearing the noise of the crowd. The old rush came back, the adrenaline, the excitement- it all came back, even if only for a little bit.

_God, I want to do this forever._

I mounted my broom.

" How're you feeling?" Roger shouted to me, over the noise.

I smiled, something not very common those days. " Fine." I heard the whistle, and I flew into the air. " Perfectly fine."

I flew higher than the rest of the team, looking for a glint of gold.

I heard a roar. I even thought I heard the screech of Luna's eagle hat. And then there it was- shining right by Roger's head. I brought my Comet into a dive almost, as I kept my eyes focused on that little patch of gold shimmer by his left ear.

_I can do this. I can, I really can._

But then, just as I was a foot away, Roger moved to catch the Quaffle, and I saw the Snitch go straight up. I looked up at the sky, but I couldn't see it anymore, the sun was too bright.

Disappointed, I flew a little higher, then circled the pitch, continuing to look.

Another roar. " And Weasley blocks Bradley's ball! GO RON!"

Up ahead, I saw Ginny Weasley pulling into a dive. Unsure of whether she was feinting or not, I pulled into a dive too, urging my Comet to go faster. When I was right next to her, I pulled my broom slightly up, and swerved to a sudden stop in front of her, forcing her to pull out of the dive. A Bludger whistled past my head.

" Oh, and Chambers dodges Spinnet…he's going to shoot, and…and…WEASLEY CATCHES THE QUAFFLE! Quaffle is back to Johnson now- ooh, she just missed a nasty-looking Bludger, Davies blocks her, she tosses it to Bell…"

And then, there it was again. The Snitch. Only it was right in front of me this time. I could reach out my hand, and take it any second now, and we'd win.

I stared at it for a moment, watching the gold shine, the tiny white wings flutter madly. And then, the memories flashed through me, like watching a slideshow, only ten times faster.

_My first match…Ravenclaw v.s. Hufflepuff…Cedric was a very good-looking fourth year…I was just a second year…he winked at me before we took off…running into each other in the library his fifth year, becoming friends…sneaking up to the Astronomy Tower during my fourth year just to look at the stars…eating huge ice cream cones in Diagon Alley…his last year…me persuading him to enter in the tournament…the First Task, how I couldn't help giving a little scream when he got burnt…how he asked me to the Yule Ball like he thought I'd say no…my dress robes, gold like a Snitch…dancing, feeling the music course through my veins, dancing like I'd been born dancing…how we sat outside, on a bench for the longest time just talking…how I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek…holding hands in the halls…he held my books for me…how I knew something was different when I still felt the warmth of his hand hours later…the Second Task…the kiss afterwards…the studying for my O.W.L.s, his next task, in the library…the day of the Third Task, how I hugged him, and told him he'd be amazing, that he was amazing. That he knew all he needed to know. That whether he came out with the trophy or not, I'd be there. How he kissed me on the forehead. How I sat in the stands for Merlin-knows-how-long, watching the stars in the sky, wondering what was happening in the maze. How I knew something went wrong when the professors began looking worried, talking in hushed voices. How Dumbledore got up at one point, having had Professor McGonagall whisper something urgently in his ear. How he said muttered something, waved his wand, and the maze disappeared. How we saw the center of it, the Cup gone. How Harry and Cedric were nowhere to be found. How I stood up blindly, pushing my way past people, getting to the pitch when all of a sudden, Harry appeared, Cup in hand, and Cedric's limp body. How I stood there, feeling like I was in a dream. How, when Harry let Cedric go, gently, how his head turned to me, his gray eyes glazed. How I didn't scream, didn't say anything, only collapsed, with everything blurring around me, like I was turning faster and faster, spinning at the speed of light, whirling and whirling like a ballerina, then everything abruptly went-_

" AND GINNY WEASLEY HAS GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! YES!"

I started back into reality, watching Ginny hold the Snitch up high, grinning like mad. I felt odd…drained, empty. I pointed my broom towards the ground, got off. I stared at it, then threw it away from me like it was contaminated. I felt my eyes widening, the familiar burning sensation, my face contorting, my breaths coming faster and faster, shallower, and shallower. I walked faster and faster, barely making it to the changing rooms before they came. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, splashed cold water on my face, and swallowed the lump in my throat. I sat down, not even bothering to take off my robes.

The rest of the team shuffled in dejectedly. Some shot me glares, but some gave me halfhearted smiles of pity, which was ten times worse.

I stared at the floor. Roger had come in, and was saying things that a Captain is supposed to say to his team when they've just lost. " Good shot that time, Bradley, I've no idea how Weasley knew you were feinting…Chambers, good idea to toss the Quaffle to the side…Bradshaw, nice Bludger at Johnson, threw her off course…you too, Duidluig, that one where Bell had to roll over midair…Sarah, nice block when Spinnet came at you, thought she'd have you off guard for sure…" A little while later, after all of the team had left, he came over to me.

" Roger, don't talk me to me right now, please." I said, staring straight ahead, " Just don't."

He made a noise like he was about to say something, but then thought better of it, and left. I was alone.

I sat there for a few moments, then changed out of my robes. I left the changing rooms, walking slowly across the pitch. I stopped in the middle, and sat down, looking up at the clear blue sky and wondering what had gone so dismally wrong.

" I know you can hear me, Ced. You'd better listen real well this time." I took a deep breath. " Merlin, Cedric, I don't even know where to begin."

" Cedric- you're dead. As in gone, passed away, lost, not existing anymore. You're dead. But Cedric, I'm _alive_. I'm not dead. I'm here, I exist. But I'm not living. I'm not living because you won't let me. And I don't know why, but for once, I don't need to know why. I just want to live, Cedric." I felt the tears coming. I took some deep, shuddering breaths.

"And you know this isn't even really about the stupid match. It's not even really about Harry. It's about me, and you, Cedric, because there still is a me and you. And I can't have that anymore. I won't. You know, when Ginny Weasley caught that snitch, it was right in front of me. And I didn't even see it. I'm so scared of that happening again, Ced. I…I'm scared of having my whole life right in front of me and seeing it, but not living it." I angrily wiped a tear away. " I don't want that to happen."

" Then maybe you should stop talking about living and make it happen."

I turned around, and saw Michael Corner standing there.

I glared at him. " You know, in case you didn't notice, I kind of wanted to be alone."

He shrugged, and sat down next to me. " Yeah, I did. And it is rude of me to interrupt you like this, but don't you think you should talk to someone who is here, as opposed to someone who isn't?"

" I guess." I broke off a blade of grass. " Say congratulations to Ginny for me, by the way, she played really well."

" We're not going out anymore."

I looked up. " Since when?"

" Since…about fifteen minutes ago."

" Oh. Sorry."

He shrugged again. " It's okay. We've had problems for a while anyways. I congratulated her on the match, but I didn't really mean it very much, I mean, it _would _have been nice if Ravenclaw got the cup for a change. She got pissed at my moodiness, we had a row, and she broke up with me."

" That sucks."

" We're better off without each other."

" I'm starting to think that about Harry."

" How's that going?"

" It's not going."

" I heard that he was going to ask out Hermione Granger." Michael said bluntly. " Padma Patil told just about everyone in the common room yesterday afternoon…and I saw them walking back from the Forbidden Forest together, just after the match. They looked happy, though it might have been because Gryffindor won."

I sighed. " Whatever. I'm over it. And as to whether he's dating Hermione Granger or not…Padma's reliable, but her sister isn't, and I think that's where the gossip originated. I don't really care anymore."

" Are you telling the truth?"

" I don't know. I guess. I mean, I like Harry, don't get me wrong, and I really liked him at the beginning of the year, and when we first started dating, but now, it's just…it's like watching a car accident."

" A what?"

" Muggle expression."

" Oh. I think I get what you mean anyways."

" Yeah."

" Do you talk to him a lot?"

" Harry?"

" Cedric Diggory."

" Oh." I turned red. " Kind of. Usually not out loud though."

" That sounds a bit psychotic."

" It is. But you know, that's what happens when someone you really care about dies. You can't stop thinking about them." My voice went low. I flopped backwards, lying down on the soft grass.

" Sorry. About Cedric, I mean. He was a good guy."

" Yeah, he really was." And as I stared up into the impossible blueness of the sky, I felt that…well, like Luna said, that somehow, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Author's Note: Tell me what you think. Really. I tried very hard not to make the Cho-talking-to-dead!Cedric scene terribly sappy, but I think I didn't succeed. : ( And Luna will not be captured properly, but I tried my best. Anyways, give me your thoughts... 


End file.
